


Jumping to Conclusions

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Invasion of Privacy, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Puzzles, Sexual innuendos, Silly, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Steve should keep his door closed.





	Jumping to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble. I honestly can't remember how this idea got into my head.

Thor walked down the corridor to his guest quarters in the Avengers Facility. He spied Barnes and Wilson standing just outside Rogers’ door. Their bodies shook, while their mouths were covered with their hands obviously trying to contain laughter. As Thor approached them, he also noticed, the door was slightly ajar. 

When he got near, Sam made silencing gestures. “What is happening?” the god whispered. 

Bucky whispered back, “Steve’s got a girl in there, but he forgot to close the door all the way.” 

“Are you children?” Thor chided. “Give them their privacy.”  

Just then, the woman’s voice was heard. Beginning with a giggle, she said, “Steve, cut that out.” There was a slapping noise. “It’s just not going to fit.” 

The threesome’s eyes widened. 

“Look,” Steve said. “It obviously goes there. Where else could it possibly go?” 

“Over there, for one. Or maybe even here. You’re just being silly.” 

Thor asked, “Does he not know where things go?” 

Sam and Bucky were trying so hard to contain themselves, they were crying. 

An odd noise of, something spilling, came from inside. The woman cried, “Oh, Steve, now look what you did. It’s all over the floor!” 

Bucky looked mortified as Sam said, “Maybe he doesn’t.” 

Steve said, “This turned out to be less entertaining than I expected. Wanna go get some coffee? Oh, just leave it. I made the mess. I’ll clean it up later.” 

All three eavesdroppers made sickened faces. When Bucky heard them walking towards the door, he grabbed Sam’s arm and ran with him to the other end of the hall. The Asgardian hopped over to the next room down, which was his own. When the exiting pair saw him, Steve said, “Hey, Thor. This is my friend Christina.” 

After the greetings, as the couple was about to leave, Thor asked, “Steve, could I speak to you in private? It will only take a moment.” 

Cap looked at Christina who gave her consent then stepped into Thor’s room. “What is it, buddy?” 

“I couldn’t help but overhear the two of you a few moments ago. If you ever want any advice, please do not hesitate to ask.” 

“Really? I didn’t think that would be your kind of thing.” 

Shocked at the statement, Thor stated, “I’m actually what you might consider an expert.” 

“You don’t say? Well, I appreciate it but I’m probably going to give up on this one. It wasn’t much fun. That and it’s just too big. I wish I’d started with a smaller one.” 

“Are you sure you’re doing it right?” 

“Well, there’s really only so many ways of doing them. Unless you’re talking about the other type which I’m not really into. I like the good, old-fashioned ones you do on a table or floor. Maybe I haven’t done as many as you, but I’ve done my fair share. I think I’ve got it. Thanks.” He gave Thor a pat on the shoulder. “Hey, but maybe next time we can do one together. Or maybe we’ll get a really, really big one and do one as a team one night. That might be fun.” 

“Rogers, that is vile! Quite frankly, I am surprised at you. Have you fallen under some sort of spell? Perhaps we should take you down to Medical and have you checked out.” 

“Steve, the elevator’s here,” his date called out. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you in some way. Is that not done on Asgard? Look, I have to go. There’s an unfinished one in my room. Fair warning, half of it is on the floor. I was planning to see to it later, but if you want to take a crack at it, be my guest.”  

Thor stood with his mouth agape as Steve went off with the woman. Bucky and Sam came back down the hallway, breaking his stupor. He pushed past them, into Cap’s room. As soon as the other two followed behind, they stopped by the coffee table. Thor continued to run through the room looking for a damsel in distress. When he returned, he said, “I have found nothing amiss,” scratching his head. 

Bucky, gestured at the debris around him. “Dude, this is what they were doing. It was a jigsaw puzzle.” 

 


End file.
